A New Reality
by justrestinpieces
Summary: All Chloe wanted was to dream more of Phoebe Hood. What she didn't expect was living the experience as Chloe The Cute and having her family around herself who don't remember who they are. Except for Phoebe and Max that is. There's just one problem left, how can they escape a dream world if nobody is dreaming?
1. There Are No Different Realities

Apparently I hate myself, or my brain hates me because since I've rewatched The Thundermans Robin Hood: Prince of Pheebs I just can't seem to let this idea slide. So naturally I add another story to my unfinished stories because I am just so smart. I'll probably die before I can finish either of them.

Okay no, that's just gibbering about.

All right guys, please hang in there with me and I hope you like this story. In case you're reading my other ones, I am already writing on them and there will be updates soon.

Please enjoy, I hope you like it.

* * *

 **There's No Such Thing As A Different Reality**

Chloe is still hyper from the story. Phoebe Hood was more interesting than she thought and she loves all those adventures. She wishes that Max and Phoebe could be really them and take her with her while fighting injustice. Because of course are her twin siblings the most awesome superheroes to ever be. Even if Max doesn't know it yet.

She wriggles under her blanket and with a thought on where she wants to go, she is out of her room and right in Max's lair. She feels kind of guilty that she send him to the North Pole, but duh, it's obviously Phoebe's fault for making her think that Maxingham was evil. Although she should have known that there was more to come. Max wasn't a bad person.

Currently Max is sitting on his desk, nose buried into one of his new inventions. He hasn't realised she's teleported herself into his lair, yet. Chloe knows that her brother has forbidden her to go near them since they could be very dangerous but … there are so many buttons to push, so much fun to have and-

"Chloe, what are you doing here? I thought Phoebe tucked you in?", her brother exclaims and walks over to her slowly and then crouches down in front of her.

"I wasn't sleepy", she insists and throws her hands up in the air, almost hitting Max with them who falls down on his butt in his attempt to avoid them.

"Well I'm working", he says.

"On what?", she asks and Max sighs, gripping her middle and sits her on his hips while he stands up. She looks over his shoulder to inspect his gadget closer.

"It doesn't have a name yet, but it will make dreams come true when it's ready", he says somewhat proudly, and he should be. Chloe can't say how amazed she is at his inventions.

"Like in real?", she asked amazed and Max chuckled.

"Nope, that's not possible, you can't change reality. It's more like dream real. You put this on your head and push the button when you're about to fall asleep and then you can dream what you last thought of. You will feel and you'll be able to think and everything but nothing will be real.

"Awesome", she gasps in astonishment and makes grabby hands towards his invention.

"Nope, can't give it to you just yet. It's not ready, I have no idea what could happen if you put this on your head", he yawns as he makes his way out of his lair and upstairs to her room.

"I'll tuck you into bed and you won't walk right out of there, promise?", he tells her more than asks her and Chloe looks up at him and nods.

"Promise", she grins just as he opens the door to her room. Max smiles down at her and then lays her into bed, pulling the blanket over her body.

"Goodnight", she says and Max smiles again, wishing her a good night while he walks out and switches the lights off.

Chloe waits a moment before she teleports herself into Max's lair and grabs the device.

"I want to dream of Phoebe Hood", she exclaims and sets the helmet looking thing onto her head and pushes the big red button. She feels woozy all of a sudden and the world around her seems to shake. Colours change and before she knows it, she is standing in a forest, still in her pink pyjamas and looks around, confused.

She's not sure this was supposed to happen.

She takes the helmet off her head and looks at it. It's not blinking anymore and looks kind of dead. She chews on her lower lip and then hides it in the bushes, before she goes around exploring.

She starts walking around the forest. The heaven is pink and it will be dark soon. She needs to find her family. Chloe closes her eyes and waits for the tingling sensation to take over her body and to bring her someplace else.

It doesn't happen. She tries it three other times but it stays the way it is. That's not right. Something must be wrong with her powers. She starts to run as fast as her legs can carry her until she runs into a girl. But that's-

"Nora!"

"What? But Chloe, you know my name is Beyoncé", she says, smiling kindly down at her. Chloe stares up at her big sister, eyes wide. What did she say? But that's not her name.

"Well, it's not safe for you wandering about all on your own", the girl says and takes Chloe by the hand, guiding her in a direction that Chloe simply follows.

"Except for all the thieves and robbers there are also the Sheriff's men to mind and you know how Maxingham is, right".

Chloe nods automatically, even though she has no idea. But at least she's sure, she isn't at home anymore.

* * *

"Gosh, my bed is hard", Phoebe grumbles as she tries to get up. Her knees hurt and she is pretty sure she fell asleep in her soft pyjama and not in … whatever this here is that is scratching her skin.

"Phoebe Hood, are you up yet?", her mother calls from outside.

"Five more minutes, Mum- wait, Phoebe Hood?", she crawl out of the tent (the tent!?) as fast as she can and looks around. There is her family, sitting at a fire and looking at her worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head earlier?", her Dad asks her and she would answer that question if she could remember hitting her head.

"Maxingham might be a lousy sword fighter, but he got you pretty good", he says, laughing. He takes a large gulp of something, clearly enjoying himself.

"Little Hank", Barb admonishes him. "Maxingham is pretty good with the sword. We can't underestimate him", she says in a serious voice.

"You're right, Barb Marian", he nods and Phoebe feels like she's going to be sick. No, she must be dreaming. She got so invested in the story, that she must be dreaming of this now. She nods and pinches herself. But all that happens is that her arm hurts.

"Oh no", she says and flops down next to Billy.

"Salami?", he asks her and sticks a piece of said Salami into her face. The grease smearing her cheek. "Full of vitamins", he says proudly.

Right, vitamins.

"Hey Merry Crew, look what cutie-pie I found all alone in the forest", Phoebe hears her sisters voice before she sees her face.

"Chloe the Cute", she announces and Nora and Chloe step into the light of the fire. Chloe is wearing her pink pyjama and looks a little scared, like she doesn't know how to react to those people in front of her and hey, Phoebe can't fault her, she'd be pretty terrified as well if her family suddenly acted like they didn't know her. Or like she is someone else, as they do now. But she thinks she is handling it fine, but … wait. Something doesn't make sense …

"Chloe", she exclaims and runs towards her little sister, scooping her up on her arms.

"I've .. got to talk with her. About something important, you just … go and … celebrate", she says. Her family cries out in victory.

"Chloe", she says quieter and looks her sister directly in the eyes.

"Phoebe?", she asks and her sister nods.

"Yup, all me"; she grins and walks towards the tent with her.

"I'm cold", Chloe mumbles. No wonder with her thin pyjama covering her skin. The night is pretty cold, she can't deny that.

"Let's see if we can find some warmer clothes for you", Phoebe says smiling and Chloe nods in her arms, pressing herself closer to her sister, already shivering. In the tent Phoebe finds a long arm shirt and scoops it over Chloe's head. It's so long it can be seen as a dress. Phoebe rolls the sleeves up and then smiles at her work. Chloe looks definitely warmer.

"Are we here to live through the adventures of Phoebe Hood?", Chloe asks amazed and Phoebe is sure she can see excitement in her eyes.

"Chloe, I'm not so sure about that. Don't you want to go home? The reality is often very different from fairytales. You see, we don't want to get hurt, do we?"

Plus, all Phoebe wants right now is to get home. She has no idea how she got here nor how she is getting back to Hiddenville. Neither has she any idea of why only Chloe and her seem to remember who they are. It can't be a dream or Chloe wouldn't be here. It's also weird that Chloe appeared in her Pyjamas while herself woke up in some garments that are clearly of this world and not in her own blue and pink pyjama.

"Well Chloe, how would you feel of being a part of a secret super-hero mission?", Phoebe asks as Chloe's eyes glitter with happiness.

* * *

"MAXINGHAM"

Max jumps up, suddenly awake. Weird, he doesn't recall falling asleep. He groans and holds his head. Shit, what happened? He looks around himself. He is lying on a bed, which he jumps up from because that's not his bed. Now that he thinks about it, Those are not even his clothes and … what is this room? It looks like it just came out of a bad fairytale.

"MAXINGHAM", the same voice calls again and .. isn't that Colosso?

Groaning he makes his way out the door and follows the voice until he comes into the Throne Room and on the Throne sits a very familiar rabbit.

"Colosso, what is this all about?", he asks.

"WHAT? YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS YOUR MAJESTY, MAXINGHAM", the bunny roars and … okay what is going on.

"What the-".

"SILENCE. I heard about your fight with Phoebe Hood earlier. She escaped, again!"

Phoebe Hood? Maxingham? Oh no. He does not dream about Phoebe being the hero while he is the henchman of a bad bunny, who loses every time.

He's got to wake up. So he starts pinching his hand. The pain feels real. And he does not wake up. Colosso still stares at him and Max gulps.

"Ahm … yes?", he says.

"I can't have my gold being stolen by a girl with their weird people. They don't eve look very capable. I am sure if you have caught her, the rest will be easy. Phoebe Hood is crucial, do you understand? I want her, because I want to keep my money. I can't be undermined by a girl who dresses like that".

"Right, because being bunny is the hottest new season", Max says, rolling his eyes.

"Exactly", Colosso beams. "Now, gather your men and get me my money. I am sure Phoebe Hood has given everything back already, so getting it back shouldn't be a problem", the rabbit announces.

"You are excused, you, feed me", he addresses finally a girl who comes over, carrots in her hands and has clearly experience in handling Colosso.

Max groans internally and turns around. It's dark outside so he is sure that can wait. What he should do now is probably looking for Phoebe Hood herself and try to find out how to get out of this nightmare. He grits his teeth and walks out. It's weird that he knows where the stables are and which horse is his. He lets people saddle his horse and begs to the almighty villain that he won't fall off that animal.


	2. Painfully Real

Hello people :)  
I am back with a new chapter. The last days were not that much filled with writing as I wish had been. Plus I gotta keep on reading two books for university which starts again in one week and damn, why did I procrastinate this long?

Nevermind. Well, I've got a question for you readers and I would love your opinion via review or private message. I do really love Thundercest, right now I do have one with and one without. With this one I am not quite sure yet, because I can imagine this story going both ways so if you I don't know, would love them to go that way or not please tell me because I am terrible at making decisions. I tried figuring it out myself but ... nah, didn't work.

So, please don't be shy.

Now, please have fun reading, personal responses to your reviews are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

 **Painfully Real**

* * *

Max isn't good at horse riding, he really isn't. He remembers that when Billy was just out of his superhero growth-spurts, they spent their holidays on a farm. Barb got them lessons. There are pictures of him and Phoebe, sweating on top of two horses, looking everything but happy and excited.

As he rides through the dark forest, which might not be his best idea, considering who could lurk in these woods, he wonders if Phoebe is herself. She must be, right? Colosso called her Phoebe Hood so she must be herself. He nods, as if to confirm for himself which is just plain stupid, considering he also called him Maxingham.

He groans loudly and concentrates again on where he is going. It's still dark but the horse seems to know where its going.

He couldn't have prepared for what comes next. Suddenly a person jumps out of the bushes and the horse neighs loudly and suddenly he is thrown off the horse's back and hits his head on the floor, hard.

He doesn't even understand what kind of sound he makes himself but then someone is at his side, looking down at him.

"Billy?", he thinks he murmurs but his mouth doesn't seem to follow his instructions.

"That's Maxingham", he calls.

Max wants to disagree, wants to sit up and explain what is going on, but before he has the chance to do that, everything goes black.

* * *

Chloe can't sleep, she's snuggling closer to her older sister to chase the cold away.

"Phoebe", she mumbles and looks up at her. Phoebe's sleeping, her eyes closed and her dark hair is flowing down her shoulders smoothly. She grumbles, showing her that she heard her.

"Do you think we'll have to be here for long?", she asks quietly, looking down at her hands, playing with the hem of her pretty pyjama shirt. She hears Phoebe sigh and sit up, then reach for her and cuddle her to her.

"I don't know, Chloe, but at least we'll be together and we'll figure everything out, all right? Now try to sleep at least for a few hours. We'll need our strength tomorrow and then we'll find out more and find a way back".

Chloe nods against Phoebe's throat and closes her eyes. Phoebe lies them both back down and falls almost immediately asleep. Chloe looks up at the ceiling of the tent and wonders if it's all her fault. She's still not sure if she should tell Phoebe. She swallows and screws her eyes shut.

She'll try to get home tomorrow with the helmet thing.

She'll get them home. 

* * *

Phoebe's been awake for a few minutes already. She doesn't move since Chloe is pressed against her, finally sleeping. She wishes her little sister wasn't here. She's worried about her.

"We caught him", Phoebe hears Little Hank suddenly cry in victory. She looks over to her sister who blinks her eyes open. Whoever they caught, she's sure she doesn't want to know. She still sits up and stretches. In the entrance of the tent there are clothes, fitting for a small girl and Phoebe smiles. She helps her little sister in the dress and shoes and then climbs out.

Her Dad comes walking out from the forest, an unconscious person over his shoulders, clad in black clothes, which look expensive. Somehow though, that body looks pretty familiar.

"Maxingham", Hank booms and lets him fall down, waking the person with a hurt groan. He ties him to the thick post on the outskirt of their camp.

Max grumbles something unintelligible because of course it's Max. Phoebe trips closer but Billy stops her, almost throwing his salami into her stomach.

"Phoebe Hood, wait", he says and it helps her to remember. That's not Max. That's a person she made up in her mind, that's a mean version of her brother. He's a delusion. Like Beyoncé, Barb Marian and Friar Billy.

"Speak, Maxingham, what is your doing here in our forest all alone? Even without your men, are you trying to insult us?"

"You too?", he gasps and sits up somehow. "Come on, does everyone in your stupid, little troop think they're English with an American accent?".

"Max?", Phoebe whispers, looking down to Chloe who grins up at her. They are not alone. Max is somehow his real self. Just like Phoebe and Chloe are.

"I'll speak to the prisoner alone. Merry Crew, you know what to do", Phoebe announces. The people around her grumble but do as she says. She walks over to Max and waits until everyone but Chloe hav cleared out, doing their chores and are out of hearing range until she talks.

"Max, you're real", she laughs and hugs him tightly. She can feel him relax under her touch and when she looks into his eyes she sees relief dawning, followed by horror.

"Wait, if you're real and I'm real, do we have something weird going on? Like a twin thing?", he asks but Phoebe shakes her head.

"No, that's not possible, Chloe remembers as well". Her sister comes forward and embraces her brother as well, not even letting go. Max smiles down at her.

"That's right, baby", she mumbles into his clothes. Max coughs out a laugh at that.

"So, if we're not dreaming, then what is all of this? And why aren't our powers working?"

"Wait, we don't have powers?", Phoebe asks, eyes widening. This isn't good. Of course they've been trained in hand to hand combat and how to use weapons but their powers were their secret ace. If they don't have it-

"I couldn't teleport earlier", Chloe announces.

"And when I was over Dad's shoulder neither my heat nor my freeze breath were working".

Phoebe sighs, running a hand over her face. This is not good, no powers and no idea how they got here.

"You're bleeding", Chloe murmurs suddenly and Phoebe looks up sharply. Max turns his head to the side as if hiding something. Phoebe turns his head so she can see where Chloe's looking, fingertips brushing over soft stubble.

"She's right", she says and softly touches his cut on the side of his head. "Are you okay? Dizzy?"

"I'm fine, Pheebs", he grumbles and tries to evade her grip around his chin.

Phoebe chews on her lower lip, not quite convinced but Max glares at her, daring her to say another word. Under different circumstances she would have taken the dare but not right now.

"I'll come back later, all right? Getting something for your head", she then takes Chloe by the hand who looks up at Max like it's her fault he hangs there.

"I'll be fine", Max says, she's not sure who he tries to convince. Her, Chloe or himself.

* * *

After visiting Max, Chloe sneaks away. She's good at that. She'd be better if she had her powers but it works just as well like this. She walks back the path she first went when Nora found her. At least she hopes that it's the same path. She's never had to worry about directions since she could always get to any place by thinking about it, but now …

Chloe shakes her head but keeps on walking. It's a big forest and it's alive. There are so many noises around her, that she swivels her head around constantly. Maybe this wasn't that good of an idea, but there is nothing else that she can do about now except find that magic helmet and wish her back.

Chloe trips over a root. Her foot hurts and she bites her lip hard when she falls on her knees. They start burning almost instantly and Chloe rubs over her eyes to hide the tears. She swallows heavily and breathes in and out deeply.

She stares at nothing really. She's a superhero. Yes, without superpowers but she shouldn't give up. She gets up and bites her lips as she walks a few metres. She stops when she sees something sparkling in the bushes.

Yes.

She grins and runs to the magic helmet and sets it atop of her. She closes her eyes, praying that it's going to work again. She thinks about home and how she misses her Mum and Dad, her bed and her siblings.

When she opens her eyes again she is still there, standing in the middle of the path. She stomps her foot. Dust swirles up and makes her cough violently and her eyes tear up. She's so occupied with her eyes and sore throat that she hears the sound of horseshoes on the ground too late. She looks up and right into a face of a snarling, black clothed knight.

"You're the one who has been with Phoebe Hood, are you not?", he growls. Chloe swallows and takes a few steps back until she steps into a wall. A glance back tells her that it's not a wall but another one of the knights.

"Take her with", the first one calls. She screams when rough hands grip her middle but before she can do anything else, there's cloth in her mouth and her hands tied together. She is set upon a horse and someone sits down behind her and the horse moves again.

* * *

He wakes up to loud voices calling and shouting. Max grumbles and groans, his joints hurt where he is still restrained. His back and neck are also killing him. He moves it a little until he hears a satisfying crack. Then he looks around himself. Mum, Dad, Billy and Nora are running around, shouting something.

Not something, a name. Chloe. They're calling for Chloe. Max tries to sit up, but his movement is still very restricted.

"What's going on?", he asks, but Nora just glares at him. He doesn't bother asking the other ones because he is sure they'll react the same way. He sighs in relief when he spots Phoebe coming closer and stopping a few feet from him.

"Phoebe, what's going on?", Max hisses as his twin is as near as possible without raising suspicions. Phoebe doesn't look at him, doesn't show any signs of acknowledgment. He knows she does it to not raise suspicion so he waits.

"Chloe's gone, we can't find her", she answers. To everyone else she must sound collected, but Max knows his twin better than he knows himself and he hears in her voice that she is afraid.

"They're looking for her now, I'm going too", she announces and turns slightly back to him. "You stay here in case she gets back on her own". Max knows Phoebe wants to give him a purpose as to why she can't free him, but it doesn't help. He wouldn't worry if he knew that she had her powers, but she doesn't. She's all alone somewhere nobody has any idea of.

"Just … stay, all right?".

Max nods begrudgingly and stops pulling on his restraints. 

* * *

The Throne Room feels cold when she is pushed right into it. Her feet are bleeding because they took her shoes and she had to walk through stones.

Colosso hopples a bit forward on his cushion on the throne.

"Well, who do we have here?", he asks and looks up to the guard behind Chloe.

"She's an accomplice of Phoebe Hood", he declares proudly.

"Accomplice, hm", Colosso says and the bunny chuckles.

"Well, little girl, looks like I've got a lot of questions for you", he says darkly, sending shivers down Chloe's back. 

* * *

Thank you to: for leaving a comment.

Emmerson8899: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the story. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint.

lucayathegood: I am really happy that you like this idea. I actually didn't really think up that much of a plot which is why this took a bit until I could post the new one. But I hope you keep on liking it. I find it actually hard to write as Chloe but at the same time I love the challenge and I do have fun. So I hope it did meet your expectations.


End file.
